Fire Fighting for Love
by Only By Night
Summary: Lilly Truscott is a fire fighter. See how one night can change her life forever.
1. The Best Is Yet To Come

Chapter 1

The Best Is Yet To Come

Twenty-six year old Lilly Truscott quickly rolled out of bed as the obnoxious alarm blared and startled her awake.

"Ok crew let's move out", she screeched as she swiftly slipped into her boots and protective gear.

Her team hastily followed suit as they slid down the chrome colored pole that led to the big red fire trucks, and made a hasty getaway. The truck halted to a stop at a nearby luxurious hotel in flames.

"Okay Oken, Morrison, Followill, Kowalski, Davis, and Carlin you're up. Oken and Morrison take floors 1-5, and go in through the entrance. Kowalski and Davis floors 6-10, the stairs are probably shot so you're going to have to break through the walls. Carlin you're with me we are going to have to use the ladder to get to the upper floors", Lilly concluded as she surveyed the hotels blueprint.

"Umm Captain", Caleb Followill itched at his neck nervously like a scolded child trying to get out of trouble. Carlin is out for the night. "She" has a "hot date" tonight "that" she "can't miss".

"Ok one you're using air quotes on the wrong words and two why didn't ANYONE TELL ME".

"We did but you were a little preoccupied with a certain little redhead".

"Oh Haley", she reminisced.

"Wait Haley Haley. "The Haley", the singer from the club that no one can even thinks about talking to because she ALWAYS rejects them, and always bends over", Oliver piped in.

"Yeah and boy could she bend over in a lot of different positions, if you know what I mean", Lilly piped in as a devilish smile creped across her face and a round of hoots, hollers, and high fives circled around the group of men.

"What is "it" that "makes" you so "irresistible" to women", Caleb asked bewildered.

"Well for one you actually got your air quotes right on ONE of those words Followill so be proud of yourself for that and you have to treat a lady for what she is. A LADY and it takes patience. You always have to treat ladies with respect that's my motto."

"I thought your motto was "Never leave a man behind", Morrison added.

"Well that's my second motto and Followill that's the proper way to use air quotes", she commented as Caleb stuck his tongue out at her in a joking manner.

"And speaking of never leaving a man behind why don't we do something that actually requires us to make the choice of leaving a man behind. We got a fire to put out. Jesse give me 180 gallons in each hose and start working on these flames. Teams assemble. Let's go to work."

"But captain you don't have a partner," Oliver stated.

"I don't need one. Why do you think I wear a big C on my helmet you doughnut. Now if you don't mind we have some lives to save".

The men started to move towards the crumbling building including Lilly who was soon stopped by a concerned Oliver Oken.

"Lilly we've been friends for twenty-one years, co-workers for six, hell we even dated for two years in high school until you switched over to getting hotter chicks than me. I'm worried about you."

"Olley. How many times have I saved your life?"

"Eight."

"How many times have you saved mine?"

"Seven."

"How many lives have I saved?"

"Ninety-Eight."

"And You?"

"Ninety-Seven"

"So does that tell you anything?"

"Your achievements always end with a nine and mine always end with an eight?

"Well kind of but it means you're always right behind me. Your always gunna be there to catch me when I fall. Now calm down, grow some balls, and let's go SAVE some lives."

A small smile slid across Oliver's face, so small almost unnoticeable to the rest of the world.

"Aih Yi Captain", was his only reply as he hustled into the burning building. "You know I did finish high school at nineteen when you didn't finish till you were eighteen."

"Ha. That's not a good thing Oken," Lily stated with a giggle as she went into the falling building, that little did she know would change her life forever.


	2. We All Need Saving

Ok. Chapter Dos. Or is it dose. I don't know I'm not Spanish, but here's chapter two. I didn't have time to say anything in my first chapter because my laptop just got fixed but this is my first story EVER. I've been reading these for about two years now and said to myself. "Self you should write a fan fiction today," and myself replied. "Self that's a great idea." So here I am now. I'm a terrible writer so don't except much. I think I have a D in English so I find it very interesting that I'm even writing a story, BUT I was feeling pretty ballsy today so I wrote a couple chapters and that ballseyness is slowly wearing off. Now I see why I'm failing English I just said ballsey and ballseyness in the same sentence but I should stop rambling now so here you go…

* * *

Chapter 2

We All Need Saving

Uhh. What is this damn light flashing in my eye, and this mask over my face, and my arm is super itchy.

"Can you move anything? Do you feel any pain?"

"Yes," I say as I reach to take the mask off my face. "But that could just be because of the two inch needle in my arm, and the tubes attached to my body," I saw as I shut my eyes from the harsh sunlight trying to seep under my eyelids.

"Good to see your sense of humor is still intact. Welcome back Ms. Truscott. You gave us quite a scare there."

"Well thank you and not that I mind but just who am I being welcomed back by because if you're as beautiful as your voice is then I don't mind almost dying."

"Miley," she stated with a giggle. "Miley Stewart."

FOUR WEEKS EARLIER

"Ok crew the last person is off the top floor now. Are you guys clear."

"Team 1 Clear"

"Team 2 Clear"

"Ok good job guys," Lily reported into the walkie-talkie.

"Ok Lily were all out. You need get out of there though because this place is really coming down fast," a nervous Oliver quipped.

"Don't worry Oliver I'm leaving rig-"

"Lilly. LILLY," Oliver repeated.

"I'm fine Oliver. I think I hear someone else. If I'm not down in two minutes you can start worrying," Lilly stated.

The blond heard a baby cry in the distance and went to work on digging through the trash and debris. As she finally came to the bottom she found to her utter surprise that it was nothing but a mere toy baby.

"Would you look at that just a d-"

BOOOM

Just as she finished her sentence the floor of the building crashed twelve floors to the ground.

Outside of the building a nervous Oliver Oken paced back and forth anxiously awaiting the return of his childhood friend.

"OKEN. I'm going to kick you in the nuts if you walk past me one more time. I'm sure she's fine," James yelled as Oliver halted to a stop.

"Sorry guys it's just it's been four minutes since she radioed in telling me she was okay. I'm just worried," he stated as he re-settled his nerves by biting his nails.

"I know but I'm sure captains just fine and dandy," was his last word as the building let out a loud bang as it shattered to the ground.

"LILLY, "Oliver screeched as he shoved his helmet onto his head and sprinted to the fiery opening to rescue his friend.

A/N: I absolutely positively hate cliffhangers but they are the absolute BEST way to end chapter so I did.

Song used in this chapter

Jon McLaughlin-We All Need Saving

Songs used in chapter 2

Frank Sinatra or Michael Buble (I can't decide which one is better)-The Best is Yet to come


	3. With a Little Help From My Friends

A/N: Ok so I've decided either this chapter or my next chapter is my favorite chapter I've written so far. I'm watching the Madonna episode of Glee right now and have decided that I want a pony. I'll add updates on how my getting a pony goes.

Oh and a shout out to Music and Reading Lover for teaching me how to spell two in Spanish. DOS! Now here is chapter trese or is it treese oh DAMN IT I really need to get a spanish dictionary.

Chapter 3

With a Little Help from My Friends

They say when you die your whole world flashes before your eyes. The best moments of your life and the times where you really actually had FUN and weren't just trying to make someone else happy flood your mind like a river. That mere second before you slip from the world of existence known as Earth and into a parallel universe where life is just simple. No Problems. No Struggling, just pure peace, joy, and happiness. A place where you can't wonder did I try enough? Did I make my parents proud? Did I tell the one's I love that I love them enough? Did I have enough fun? Did I actually spend some time just on myself, to make ME happy? Well I guess I won't have to answer these questions when I finally die because for the past month I haven't been able to move, feel, or even speak. I just sit here in a coma while air is pumped into my body and listen to my parents, my men, and Oliver talk. There's someone else though. I don't know who it is who SHE is but her voice is so heavenly. It's not even like music to my ears because that just doesn't do it justice. It's like a soft lullaby that she just hums in my ear as she just softly whispers words that I finally decide to respond to.

"Can you move anything? Do you feel any pain?"

"Yes," I say as I reach to take the mask off my face. "But that could just be because of the two inch needle in my arm, and the tubes attached to my body," I saw as I shut my eyes from the harsh sunlight trying to seep under my eyelids.

"Good to see your sense of humor is still intact. Welcome back Ms. Truscott. You gave us quite a scare there."

"Well thank you and not that I mind but just who am I being welcomed back by because if you're half as beautiful as your voice is, then I don't mind almost dying."

"Miley," she stated with a giggle. "Miley Stewart."

"Well Dr. Stewart," I respond as I pick up her right hand and give it a slight kiss. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance," I state as my signature small grin spreads across my face.

"Oh I see I have a charmer here as a patient. I'll be sure to right that in your chart," the beautiful Miley Stewart replies.

"Well I'm only that way for EXTREMLY pretty ladies," I respond.

My conversation or should I say flirting session with Dr. Stewart would continue but we are interrupted by none other than Oliver Oken.

"How's she doing doc.," Oliver asked as his face is covered by stacked trays of green jell-o so he hasn't yet discovered I'm awake. I swear all he does is eat and eat and eat. I don't even know if his stomach ends.

"Uhh a lot worse know that you're here," I counter as his trays fall to the ground and a smile that could make Satan cheerful spreads across his face.

"LIL. YOUR AWAKE," he screeches as he JUMPS on my bed and wraps me in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah I can see that," I giggle as I hug him back with just as much pressure.

"Oh you scared me death. I thought you were dead and when I found you you were barely breathing and I had to carry you out and bring you here and they said you might not make it and you might DIE and it was all my fault because I should have went with you and this MIRACLE doctor person lady here saved your life but you were still asleep in this damn coma for weeks an-"

"Olley. Olley. OLIVER,"SHE SCREAMED to get the babbling boys attention.

"Wait what yeah," he halted to a stop.

"One I'm not dead. Two it's not your fault. We risk our lives every day so other people can have a chance at life. Three," she listed as she looked over at Miley. "Thank you for saving my life doc.," she smiled.

"Yeah thank you doctor," Oliver smiled as he went over and pulled Miley into a bone crushing hug.

"Ok your welcome. Little tight there Mr. Oken," Miley shuddered.

"Oh sorry about that Ms," Oliver apologized. "Hey doctor-"

"Miley you can call me Miley," Miley cut in.

"OK but you have to call me Oliver then. Miley," Oliver smiled.

"Will do. Oliver," Miley smiled as her pager beeper beeped.

"Oh sorry I have to take this. How about you guys get caught up, it's getting late though and Ms. Truscott-"

"Lilly," Lilley piped in.

"I'm sorry. Lilly needs her rest."

"I'll take good care of her Miley," Oliver beamed as Miley walked out.

"So you like her huh," Oliver smiled.

"What who," Lilly stuttered.

"Dr. Stewart. "Oh call me Lilly, but I'd like it more if you screamed it out while I give you the greatest night of pleasure and let my best friend Oliver tape it," he laughed as he impersonated the blonde.

"What. For one I don't even talk like that and two are you sure you didn't suffer brain damage in that fire. I don't like her. What are you talking about? Are you crazy, you're crazy."

"You're sweating and starting to talk really fast. YOU LIKE HER," Oliver exclaimed.

"Shut up Oken. Maybe I do like her. How did you know anyway?"

"You know when you get jealous you nostrils flare and your eyes glaze over," Oliver asked.

"What they do not," Lilly dismissed.

"Uhh yeah they do," Oliver laughed. "They whole time I was flirting with her you looked like you were going to jump off that bed and attack me," he beamed.

"You know me to well," she smiled.

"Ehh maybe," he smiled.

"Now pull up a chair and get some sleep. When I was in my comatose state I heard you got promoted to captain until I get back," Lilly beamed.

"Yeah. I hope you're okay with that. I'm not trying to replace you or anything," Oliver stated nervously.

"Oliver calm down. I'm gunna be on crutches for at least another month. If there was anyone I would want to replace me it would be you," she smiled.

"Whew okay good," he exhaled.

"Now let's sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Okey dokey," Oliver sighed as he made himself comfortable in a chair by Lilly's bed.

After a few moments of comfortable silence a small smile slipped across Oliver's face.

"You know were even right," Oliver chuckled as his eyes slipped shut.

"What," Lilly questioned.

"Were tied. I've officially saved your life eight times you've saved mine eight. We're even," he smiled.

"Just wait till I get back. Your gunna be in a world of trouble Oken," she giggled.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots," Oliver smiled.

"If I could get up I would SO come over there and kick your ass," Lilly threatened.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he laughed.

"What would you think if I sang out of tune would you stand up and walk out on me," Lilly started to sing.

"Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key," Oliver sang along.

"Oh I get by with a little help from my friends. Mmm, I get high with a little help from my friends. Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends with a little help from my FRIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDS," they screeched at the top of their lungs ending in a fit of laughter.

"Uhh. Were such dorks," Lilly laughed.

"But we will always be dorks together," Oliver chuckled.

Thank you for saving my life Oliver," Lilly sighed as she tried to catch her breath from the exhausting laughter.

"No problem Lilly. Besides you're gunna make up for it when you let me tape you and the hot Doc. in action," he laughed.

"Yeah keep dreaming Oliver."

"I am, why do you think I'm so eager to get to bed," he smiled.

"Uhh. I love you Olly," Lilly sighed.

"I love you too Lilly," Oliver replied as he leaned up and gave her a slight kiss on the forehead as he laid back down for the first peaceful nightmare free sleep he had received in weeks. Little did they both know that a certain brunette had witnessed their recent interactions and received the very wrong idea.

* * *

A/N: Songs used in this chapter

The Beatles-With A Little Help From My Friends.


	4. Hey, Soul Sister

A/N: Ok, so I looked at the last three chapters of my story and I was very angry with myself because these are pretty DAMN SHORT. If I was a reader and saw the person who made this story on the street I would either kick them in the nuts or smash there face on the ground. Hmm maybe that's why I have to go to those anger managing classes. Anyway I have challenged myself to watch the whole series of 30 Rock which some of you may know. If not it's a show on NBC with Tina Fey. Anyway back on topic I've challenged myself to watch the whole series for two days straight. That should be interesting but I've come up with the idea that each chapter I'm going to challenge myself to do something either SUPER lazy or SUPER DUPER lazy because I work to hard in life. Or I think that's what my mother's always yelling at me…or is it the opposite. I don't know but here's my trying to be semi-long chapter.

Chapter 4

Hey, Soul Sister

Within a few weeks Lilly was ready to leave the hospital much to her pleasure and disappointment. Her doctor had been so carefree and flirtatious with her at first but was later very bashful and some-what ashamed with her after Oliver left her first night awake.

"Why are so dressed up," Lilly asked referring to the suit Oliver had on.

"Oh I'm going to this captain initiation thing later," Oliver lied.

"Oh you should have told me I would have left earlier and dressed nicer," Lilly complained.

"Don't worry you look fine," he smiled.

"Hey Oliver I forgot my last bag in my room can you go up and grab it for me," Lily questioned as she buckled into Oliver's car to leave.

"Yeah I'll go get it now be right back," Oliver replied as he fitted her crutches into the back seat.

Oliver ran back in and started to whistle a happy tune but soon halted to a stop as he saw a certain brunette doctor still in Lilly's room.

"Oh hello Mr. Oken did you need anything," she asked.

"Oh no Lilly left her last bag in here and needed me to grab it," he asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh. Here you go I was just about to turn this in," she stated throwing him her bag. "Tell Ms. Truscott I said goodbye I didn't get to see her leave."

"OK will do, but I think she would like it if you dropped this off to her personally," Oliver beamed.

"Well I wouldn't want to upset you Mr. Oken," Miley sighed.

"Ok I told you that you could call me Oliver and why would that upset me," Oliver questioned.

"Well most guys don't like it when a stranger is around their girlfriend too often."

Suddenly Oliver burst into a fit of hysterics leaving Miley to give him a concerned and questioning look.

"I don't find anything funny here Mr. Oken."

"I do," Oliver gasped from laughter. "You thought Lilly was my girlfriend."

"Well yes. You said you loved each other and gave her a kiss."

"Yeah on the forehead, and you obviously you didn't hear the part where we screeched a little help from my FRIENDS and talked about taping you two doing the nasty".

"Well no I didn-. Wait WHAT was that last part," Miley questioned.

"Look that part is not important," Oliver stated as a blush rose onto his cheeks. "Lilly and I have been friends for twenty-one years. I've seen her through everything. From her scrapping her knee on the sandbox to her repeatedly pouring herself into every BAD relationship she's been in. Lilly really likes you and I've seen every person that she's liked or dated but I've never seen her light up the way she does when she she's around you. We're just fiends," Oliver stated.

"Well then there's something she must be doing wrong. She seems too good to be true," Miley marveled.

"Yeah," Oliver stated. "She is. You want to know what Lilly's problem is," Oliver questioned.

"What," Miley asked intrigued.

"She's too good for EVERYONE she dates. You could murder her entire family, steal every dime she has, and beat the shit out of her but she would still get over it and try to make amends and be friends with you. She spends her whole day running in and out of fires to save other people, so they can have a second chance at life," Oliver explained.

"Oh," Miley answered short of words.

"Yeah. Oh," Oliver replied followed by a long moment of awkward silence.

"Look the guys and I are throwing a surprise party for Lilly, kind of like a welcome home bash at the firehouse," Oliver stated pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and grabbing a pen off the counter.

"Here is the address. I hope you can make it. Lilly doesn't get much in return for what she does for other people but I hope you can make it and bring some happiness into her day," Oliver stated.

"Well way to guilt me into coming Oliver," Miley asked as she stared down at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Hey as a best friend it's my job to make my other half happy," Oliver smiled as he retreated from the room. "See you at the party."

"I never said I would come," Miley yelled down at the retreating form.

"DON'T WORRY YOU WILL," Oliver yelled back. "AND DRESS FANCY TOO," he finished as he chuckled all the way back his car.

"Huh. Girlfriend, she's crazy," Oliver laughed as he climbed into his car.

"Who's crazy," Lilly asked looking up from searching for a good song on the radio.

"Oh no one," Oliver answered.

"What took you so long," Lilly asked.

"Oh umm I had this like thing that I found…," Oliver stuttered.

"You know you've always been a bad liar right," Lilly smiled.

"Pfft what no I haven't," Oliver nervously laughed.

Lilly leaned over and closely studied Oliver facial characteristics.

"Uhh what are you doing," Oliver asked.

"I'm trying to see if your nose grew Pinocchio," Lilly smiled.

"Ha ha very funny," Oliver fake laughed as he put his key into the ignition and made a right turn.

"Oliver what are you doing my place is to the left," Lilly asked.

"Oh I know I just have to pick up something from the firehouse first," Oliver answered.

"Okey dokey," Lilly smiled as she finally found a song on the radio.

"Oh I love this song," Lilly squeaked.

"HEY SOUL SISTER. AIN'T THAT MR. MISTER ON THE RADIO STEREO THEY WAY YOU MOVE AIN'T FAIR YOU KNOW," Lilly joyfully squealed. "Sing with me Olly," Lilly laughed as she happily bounced in her seat reminding Oliver of a little kid.

"HEY SOUL SISTER. I DON'T WANT TO MISS A SINGLE THING YOU DOOOOOOO TONIGHT. THE WAY YOU CAN CUT A RUG, WATCHING'S YOU THE ONLY DRUG I NEED. SO GANGSTER I'M SO THUG YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I'M DREAMING OF," they squealed as they rode down the highway and for the first time in over a month just had some entertaining fun as best-friends as they finished the song and once again ended in a fit of loud laughter.

Lilly and Oliver slowly halted to a stop in front of the firehouse, and Oliver quickly got out and ran around to the passenger side of the car to open the door for Lilly.

"Here let me get your crutches Lil," Oliver stated as he quickly pulled them out of the back and handed them to her.

"Oh what a gentlemen you are, and besides I don't even really need those things I'm walking fine now," Lilly smiled as she started to hobble to the entrance.

"Well I think you should use them at least the first day you get out of the hospital," Oliver laughed as he opened the door for them.

"Uhh where's the light switch," Lilly asked as she searched the wall in the dark. "Ohh here it is."

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

"Oh cheese and rice, you scared the hell out of me," Lilly gasped. "I just got out of the fucking hospital are you trying to send me back," Lilly laughed.

"Watch your mouth young lady," a figure from behind Lilly stated in an angry tone.

"MOM. DAD," Lilly squealed as she wrapped her parents in a warm embrace. "What are you guys doing here," she stated happily.

"Don't ask such a stupid question darling. When you get a call at THREE in the morning telling you your daughter's lifeless body was dragged out of a disintegrated building then it becomes necessary to come to the hospital as soon as possible," her father stated.

"Where's Evan," she asked referring to her nine year old little brother.

"He's back at the house," her mother Heather said.

"Would you care to dance Mrs. Truscott," Oliver asked coming up behind Lilly.

"I would love to Oliver, and I've known you pretty much all your life you can call me Heather," Heather smiled.

"Well I would love to but I'm saving that for when I steel you away from your husband," Oliver smiled.

"Watch it Oken," her father scowled. "Just because you saved my daughter's life doesn't mean I won't kick your ass," her father smiled.

"Yes, sir," Oliver chuckled. "I don't deserve all the credit though. I just dragged her out. Her doctor deserves all the credit."

"Yes when am I going to meet this doctor Oliver keeps telling me about? He says she's got you smitten," her father smiled as Lilly sent a death glare over in Oliver's direction.

"Oh I think that's my cue for our dance Mrs. Truscott, let's go," Oliver smiled as he quickly swept Heather away and onto the dance floor.

As Oliver and Heather danced Lilly sat and reminisced with her father hearing stories about how Evan had messed up something or broke something. As she sat and talked with him she just enjoyed being in his company. Laughing, reminiscing, and for the first time realizing that all of this could have been taken away from her a month ago.

"I love you dad," Lilly cut her father off.

"I love you too Lilly-pad. Not that I'm complaining but where did that come from," he asked.

"No where I just don't think I say it enough," she smiled as she got up and gave him a big hug.

"I really think I need to meet this magical doctor Oliver keeps telling me about. You would never hug me in public before," he laughed.

"Well when you almost die you just stop caring about embarrassment. I mean look at mom," she said referring to her mom and Oliver break dancing on the dance floor.

"Oh jeez sometimes I wonder what I see in that women," her dad laughed. "If you'll excuse me I think this is my time to interfere," her dad smiled getting up.

"Yes please do," Lilly laughed as she rested back in here chair and sighed.

"If you're not too tired may I have this dance," a mysterious voice asked from behind Lilly.

"It depends whose aski-," Lilly started but soon stopped as a smile slid across her face.

"Miley."

Lilly turned around and came face to face with a beaming Miley attired in a stunning dress.

"I'm never too tired to dance with a pretty lady," Lilly smiled.

"Only if you want though," Miley started. "I mean I don't want to force you and you really should be sitting down I mean you just got out of the hospital today an-," Miley rambled.

"Hey," Lilly interrupted. "I want to. I'm fine I don't even need these crutches I just use them to keep my balance sometimes, and when I want good parking," Lilly joked as Miley slightly smiled. "Besides if I get hurt what my doctor doesn't know won't hurt her," Lilly laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure," Miley smiled.

"So how'd you know to come tonight," Lilley marveled as she danced with Miley.

"You're friend Oliver convinced me to come," Miley answered.

"Did he know," Lilly smiled. So that's what took him so long coming back to the car Lilly thought to herself. "Well then you'll have to thank him then," Lilly smiled.

"And why would I thank him," Miley asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well since you saved my life I am forever in debt to you meaning I have to take you on the best date of your life, and at the end of the night give you the most mind blowing kiss you have ever experienced sweeping you off your feet, and making you mine forever more," Lilly stated like it was the most common-sense thing.

"Oh well aren't we cocky," Miley laughed.

"No not cocky I like to call it over confident," I smile.

"Well that's a shame then,"Miley sighed.

"What is," Lilly questioned.

"I have to wait till our first date to get a kiss from you. I mean I did save your life, dress up, and wear heels tonight. I think that deserves a little reward," she smiled.

"Touché," Lilly laughed. "Well I don't usually kiss before the first date but I think I can tweak my principles just for you".

"Then what are you wait-," Miley was cut off as a pair of unfamiliar lips connected with hers.

Miley tingled from her brain to her toes as an explosion of passion shot through her body. Stars danced through her head as she pulled back from a loss of air.

"Wow. If I had known you kissed like that I would have kissed you the first moment you gained conciseness," Miley laughed.

"If you didn't catch that everyone," Oliver started from the microphone. "Our soon to be couple of the night Ms. Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart have just shared their first kiss." Oliver laughed as a light blush etched across Miley's face and Lilly threw a glare in his direction as the crowd let out a wave of applause. "Know if you'd please excuse me from the look I'm getting I have some nuts that need to be badly injured."

"Very smart words Oliver," Lilly gritted through her teeth as he slowly stepped closer.

"Well you know me Lilly. You were always the pretty face and I was always the smart one," Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, says the guy that thinks Moby Dick is a venereal disease," Lilly laughed.

"Oh you had to bring up the adolescent teenage moments," Oliver faked hurt.

"What are you talking about that was last week," Lilly laughed.

"You say potato I say tomato," Oliver laughed.

"No wonder it took you an extra year to finish high school," Lilly giggled. "Now if you excuse me I think me and my lady are going to be heading out," Lilly smiled looking at Miley.

"Oh so I'm your lady know," Miley marveled.

"Only if you want to be," Lilly smiled.

"I'd like that," Miley beamed. "I'm going to go get your jacket," Miley smiled.

"Ok thank you," Lilly laughed.

"Don't worry you two I'll tell everyone you left," Oliver grinned as Miley walked away.

"Thank you Oliver," Lilly graciously thanked him. "It's getting late I want to get her home."

"No problem. You're just a couple of kids who like to fuck, tryin' to make it honest, I get it," he laughed.

"I swear you take two steps forward and then take five steps back," Lilly sighed.

"What can I say. I'm sorry I'm not sorry Lilly. I'm a guy I think about sex every seven seconds," he laughed.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow," Lilly laughed.

"Lilly. You failed to introduce me to this fine lady you got here," her dad smiled as she walked up to Miley and her father.

"Oh dad this is the women that saved my life," Lilly laughed.

"Oh then I am forever gracious," her dad bowed as a smile slipped on his face.

"Well I can definitely see where you get your charm from," Miley grinned at her father.

"Well I have always depended on the kindness of strangers," her father smirked.

"Ok dad go take a cold shower leave this one to me," Lilly laughed.

"LILLY," Miley scolded.

"What he's had to deal with me for twenty six years he's used to it," Lilly defended.

"Wow you to are more like a married couple then your mom and I," her father directed to Lilly.

"Trust me pops, I'm working on it," Lilly winked.

"Ok, I think you've had enough fun for tonight," Miley stated.

"Oh come on. I'm not even tired," Lilly sighed as she failed to hold back a yawn.

"Yeah ok sleeping beauty," Miley laughed.

"Ok if you insistence ya party-pooper. Bye daddy," Lilly smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

"You take good care of her," her father whispered in her ear. "She's good to you make sure you're good to her."

"Don't worry dad," Lilly whispered back. "I plan on doing that the rest of my life," Lilly smiled as she peeled away from her father.

"Ok please tell mom I said goodnight If you can scrape her off the dance floor," Lilly laughed looking over at Heather doing the robot.

"Oh gosh this is why I don't take her out of the house," her dad laughed as Lilly and Miley said there final goodbyes as they went out to the parking garage.

"Ok I left my car here a couple of weeks ago but I don't remember where I left it," Lilly sighed. "Ahh here it is," Lilly smiled as she unlocked her car door.

"THIS is your car," Miley marveled as she looked down at the silver Porsche 918 Spyder Hybrid. "I'm a doctor and I don't even have a car this nice."

"Ehh. 78 miles per gallon, 60 miles per hour in 3.2 seconds, runs on lithium ion batteries it gets me around pretty well," Lilly smiled. "Now where too," Lilly asked as Miley gave her directions not too far from the firehouse.

"Let me get that for ya," Lilly smirked as she opened the door for Miley.

"Why thank you," Miley smiled.

"No problem my lady," Lilly curtseyed.

"Well I guess this is goodnight," Miley grinned as they stood on her doorstep.

"Well I can't leave just yet," Lilly stated. "I haven't given you your goodnight kiss yet," Lilly smiled as she went in to give her a small peck on the lips that soon turned more passionate and loving.

"You don't have to go just yet," Miley smirked as Lilly noticed something different in Miley's eyes.

Lust.

Lilly walked in the door but was soon pinned to the back of it by a yearning Miley that soon attacked her mouth with anxious and hasty kisses. A deep throaty moan escaped Lilly's throat as she attacked Miley's neck feeling every moan and whimper Miley made shoot to her waiting and throbbing center. Miley's hands itched to touch Lilly's feverish skin as they clumsily staggered to the bedroom but she was overcome with pleasure as Lilly's hands wandered inside her shirt and squeezed her erect nipples through her bra. Miley's dress was gone in a flash as Lilly hastily slipped her fingers through Miley's bra straps and pulled them down.

"Oh G-God Lilly," Miley shuddered as she moaned with anticipation and pleasure as Lilly slipped one of her perfectly round nipples into her hot expecting mouth and used her free hand to pinch the other one as a gasp escaped from Miley's throat.

''Mmm don't stop baby," Miley moaned as Lilly swirled her tongue around Miley's fully aware nipple as her hands traveled up and down Miley's toned and slim stomach.

"Mmm wait no I can't do this Miles," Lilly broke away.

"What yeah you can you were doing a great job of that just a minute ago," Miley panted as she tried to control the urges that were shooting to her hot center.

"No this is not right I mean we haven't even gone out on a date yet. I haven't even met your parents-"

"Parent," Miley corrected. "My mom died of brain cancer when I was a little girl."

"Ya see. I don't even know that much about you," Lilly explained. "I hope you're not mad at me," Lilly pouted.

"How could I ever be mad at that face of yours," Miley smirked.

"Good," Lilly beamed. "Now," Lilly said bending down on one knee and taking Miley's hand in hers. "May I receive the honor of taking out the magnificent, wonderful women and kisser that saved my life Dr. Miley Stewart on a date sometime this week?"

"Why yes you may," Miley giggled. "But what time and what day," Miley asked.

"It's a surprise," Lilly grinned.

"Ok I'll play along," Miley grinned.

"Good, because I don't know what I would have done if you said no," Lily sighed. "And I would love to rip that last article of clothing off to see that last appetizing piece of you," Lilly's hot breath whispered against Miley's ear as Miley shuddered. "Oooh is someone turned on," Lilly giggled as she sat in between Miley's leg and thrust her knee into her Miley's center repeatedly. "Oh I think so," Lilly grinned as she took Miley's earlobe between her teeth and gently sucked on it.

"Oh L-Lilly d-d-don't stop," Miley moaned as she quickly felt her arousal grow.

"Mmm to bad I have to," Lilly grinned as she pulled away from Miley completely.

"You're such a tease," Miley gasped. "To bad that's just one of the things I absolutely adore about you," Miley smiled.

"Well get ready because tomorrow night you're going to find even more things to worship about me," Lilly smirked.

"I said adore not worship," Miley corrected.

"Ehh same thing," Lilly smiled as she walked to the door. "I will see you in officially," Lilly started as she looked down at her watch. "18 hours 35 minutes and 10 seconds," Lilly beamed. "In counting."

"Yeah now who worships who," Miley smirked.

"I'd only admit it with you babe," Lilly stated. "Goodnight," she said as she closed the door and walked to her car.

Miley sighed and went to get ready for bed when she heard an urgent knocking at her door.

"Yea-," she started but was cut off with a pair of now familiar searing lips colliding with hers as a moan bubbled up from the back of her throat.

"I almost forgot that," Lilly smiled.

"Well I'm glad you remembered," Miley stated dazed from the breath taking kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow Miles."

"See you tomorrow Lil."

"And put some clothes on. There are ATON of sexual deviants that would kill to get their hands on you," Lilly smiled.

"Yeah because there aren't any in my front yard," Miley laughed.

"Once again Touché," Lilly smiled. "Goodnight my love," Lilly laughed.

"Goodnight my dear," Miley countered "And be careful in that thing you just got out of the hospital," she warned.

"Awwh what's the point in getting a Porsche if you can't drive it to its maximum speed, "Lilly questioned as she hopped in her car and sped off at an unusually high speed.

"I worry about that women," Miley laughed as she went back inside slipped into her pajamas and prepared herself for a nigh full of lustful dreams starring a certain blonde.


	5. Hands All Over

A/N: I know it's been like 1,000 months since I updated but I decided that after I got a DEATH THREAT from a reviewer that I should update. As some of you may know I started a different story, but I'm taking a break from that story for a while and I'm going to focus on this story. Plus, I just finished midterms, so that takes off about 5% of my stress level. Only 95% left. This chapter is named after a song and album by an amazing band named Maroon 5. I have been listening to their album non-stop for the last couple of weeks and it's awesome. In my opinion the only way to fully get this chapter is by listening to the song while, or before reading this chapter. I hope this chapter fulfills your expectations that have been building for a few months now. So I'm done rambling now, and enjoy!

Fire Fighting For Love

Chapter 5

Hands All Over

Miley glided through the halls of the hospital never letting the smile alter on her face.

"Hello Mr. Thomas how are you doing this fine afternoon," Miley grinned setting down her elderly patient's charts as she came through the revolving doors.

"I believe the real question is who are you doing this afternoon?"

"Why Mr. Thomas, I don't know what you are talking about," she grinned bashfully.

"Oh I think you do. Who is she?"

"She is no one. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you just bring a smile to my face every day Mr. Thomas?"

"Well I wouldn't doubt that," he smiled cockily.

"But I know when a women smiles from happiness and when a women smiles from a special new relationship she's in, and that's a relationship smirk, so spill."

"Ok," Miley smirked.

"Well her name is Lilly. She's a firefighter, and I saved her life a few weeks ago. That's pretty much it. Well that and she has a little brother named Evan. We don't really know that much about each other which is why she suggested we go out to dinner tonight," Miley grinned as her phone went off blasting "Baby Got Back".

"Is that her?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I usually turn my off while I'm at work," Miley sighed quickly trying to turn off her phone.

"No take the call. Besides if she hadn't called I would have never learned you like big butts and you cannot lie," he teased.

"Put it on speaker phone," he whispered.

"Hush," Miley smiled answering her phone, pushing the small speaker on her phone pad.

"Hello."

"Hey babe," Lilly responded gleefully from the other side of the phone.

"Babe, are we already on that basis or did you call your old girlfriends babe within the first three weeks of knowing them."

"I find myself doing many things with you that I wouldn't do with any normal girl Miley Ray Stewart."

"So I'm not a normal girl"

"No. You're extraordinary."

"Awww," Mr. Thomas squealed receiving a death glare form Miley.

"I ruined the moment," he frowned.

"You there Miles," Lilly asked from the phone in Miley's hand.

"Yeah just dealing with one of my noisy patients," Miley grinned annunciating the word noisy.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were at work."

"No your fine, we can talk more tonight on our date," Miley grinned.

"That's what I was actually calling to talk to you about."

"You can't come can you," Miley sighed.

"I just talked to the chief and he needs me to work through the night."

"Can't someone cover for you? You're not even supposed to be working with your leg fractured. I can write you a doctor's note to get you out of work," Miley suggested getting a booming laugh out of Lilly.

"As tempting as that sounds I really have to work tonight. I'll make it up to you though I promise."

"Alright," Miley sighed.

"Well if you can't come then I might as well work the night shift at the hospital."

"Ok, and I'm sorry I couldn't make it, I tried I really did."

"I know. I'll talk to you later," Miley sighed.

"Bye sweetheart."

"So I guess you won't be doing anyone tonight," Mr. Thomas smiled as Miley went to put his IV in.

"OW!"

"Opps did I stab you," Miley grinned getting a scowl from her patient.

At 9:30pm Miley was alone in one of the exam rooms when a visitor knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Oh hey Oliver what brings you by," Miley grinned.

"Lilly told me she couldn't make it so she asked if I could bring you dinner since I have a break right now."

"Well no offense I would greatly enjoy your company but why didn't Lilly come," Miley inquired.

"Oh her break was earlier in the day before she figured out she had to work throughout the night so she couldn't come."

"Oh okay well have a seat," Miley sighed politely.

"I got you a salad. I don't know if you eat meat or if maybe you were on a diet. Not that you should be on a diet, your very skinny and pretty if my best friend didn't like you then I would totally have sex with you. Not that I think about having sex with you. I'm not saying I wouldn't like to though because I would, but I won't, although I'd like to-"

"OLIVER," Miley interjected.

"I get it."

"Oh I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when I get nervous."

"I can see that," Miley grinned as Oliver's pager beeped.

"I'm sorry I have to get back to the station."

"Buf youf hust jot jere."

"You want to try that again after you chew the food particles in your mouth," Oliver grimaced.

"Oh hush," Miley grinned throwing a few pieces of lettuce at Oliver.

"I said but you just got here. Do you have to leave already?"

"Duty calls."

"Is this what it's going to be like dating a fire fighter?"

"Nope," Oliver sighed.

"Lilly's one of the best we have so once her legs fixed she's going to be gone more frequently than the rest of us."

"Oh thanks for the reassurance," Miley grumbled.

"Just because it's reassuring doesn't mean it's any less painful," Oliver grinned giving Miley a kiss on the forehead then walked out of the revolving doors just as quickly as he came.

After eight and a half hours Miley slowly trudged into her house falling onto her bed in utter exhaustion. As Miley was slowly slipped into unconsciousness she heard a knocking on her door. Slowly, Miley crept to the door before swinging it open.

"Lilly?"

"Hey gorgeous," Lilly grinned sweeping Miley into her arms connecting their mouths in a long breath taking kiss.

"Did my baby sleep well," Lilly asked walking in shutting the door behind her.

Miley didn't respond but instead just grabbed Lilly's hair and smashed their faces together trapping her into another unexpected kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lilly smiled cockily slightly stumbling backwards as Miley released her.

"Stop talking," Miley sighed taking her shirt off.

"Wow," Lilly sighed staring at Miley's exposed chest.

Miley grinned slowly then pressed her lips against Lilly's again sticking her hands in Lilly's back pockets smashing their bodies closer together. Miley let out a deep throaty moan once Lilly's center connected with hers. Miley released Lilly's lips and pulled back just enough to throw Lilly's top over her head. Miley leaned down and began to lightly kiss behind Lilly's ear getting a high pitched moan out of the blonde.

"You like that Lils?"

"Oh yes," Lilly moaned.

Miley attached her mouth to Lilly's pulse point and began sucking lightly as she slipped Lilly's bra straps down her shoulders and slowly unfastened the barrier. Lilly's bra dropped to the ground and Miley let out a growl of sorts as she attached her mouth to Lilly's erect nipple.

"Mmh Miley, M-Miley baby you h-have to s-stop," Lilly stuttered.

"You know you like it Lilly," Miley ginned sucking on Lilly's right nipple, massaging the other one with her palm.

"Oh yeah, I like this a lot," Lilly stammered trying to gain some control, and then finally took Miley's head in her face removing her mouth away from nipple.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have breakfast with me," Lilly asked.

"Breakfast, really, you're thinking about food right now?"

"Miley I don't want to move to fast with this relationship. I like you too much to disrespect you like this."

"That's the funny thing though, you're not disrespecting me. I just really want to have sex with you."

"I know that but I think we should wait."

"I love how chivalrous you are. It's so fucking hot," Miley groaned reconnecting her lips with Lilly's once more before unzipping Lilly's jeans.

"Miles you have to stop before I throw you on the bed and ravage you."

"Would that be such a bad thing," Miley pouted.

"Why don't you go take a shower, preferably a cold one, get dressed and then we can grab some breakfast, and just talk."

"Ugh fine," Miley sighed continuing to stand in the same spot.

"Um Miles, that requires you to move, and to take your hands off my breast."

"I like them so much though," Miley sulked.

"I know you do baby."

"Have I ever told you how turned on I get when you call me baby?"

"Baby, baby, baby," Lilly smirked kissing Miley once more on the forehead.

"If you keep calling me that then we might not make it out of this bedroom for the rest of the weekend."

Lilly let out a vigorous laugh as Miley turned to walk into the bathroom. Lilly then quickly picked her shirt off the ground and smacked Miley on the butt, getting a yelp from the brunette.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"I'm sure sweetheart," Lilly smirked.

An hour later Miley was finally ready to leave, as Lilly grabbed her keys from her back pocket.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm kind of in the mood for crepes," Lilly smiled opening the door for Miley.

"Why thank you," Miley smirked.

Miley and Lilly drove in a comfortable silence the majority of the ride until Lilly stopped in front of an airport.

"Why are we at the airport I thought we were going to breakfast?"

"We are."

"I thought you said you wanted crepes?"

"I do. What place has some of the best crepes?"

"Um Paris," Miley answered.

"Exactly," Lilly smiled handing Miley a ticket.

"Lilly are you trying to say we're going to Paris?"

"I'm not trying; I'm saying we're going to Paris."

"Paris, Texas?"

"No silly. Paris, France."

"But I have no luggage, and my passports at home."

"The passport that's in your top drawer by your computer," Lilly asked.

"Yeah how'd you know," Miley asked.

"Because," Lilly grinned throwing the small booklet into Miley's un-expecting hands.

"While you were in the shower I grabbed your passport, and packed you a bag."

"What about work?"

"Well it's a Friday so I booked us a three day trip. I called the hospital and they said you had the day off since you worked an all-nighter, and I get the day off since I worked two back-to-back shifts last night."

"Well you just thought of everything didn't you," Miley asked grinning as Lilly popped the trunk and took their bags out.

"Of course," Lilly smiled giving Miley a small peck on the lips.

About thirty minutes later Lilly and Miley were going through baggage check and it was Lilly's third time going through the electric stature, and for the third time it beeped rapidly. The guy took out his wand and scanned it over Lilly's body until it started to beep around Lilly's lower area. The man smirked slightly and arched his eyebrow suggestively.

"There my keys you pervert," Lilly sighed throwing her keys in the small blue bucket.

Lilly was then allowed to go through and when she was about to walk forward to meet up with Miley who had already been allowed through the man held her back and slipped her a piece of paper containing his number.

"Call me sometime," he smirked.

"No thanks," Lilly smiled politely giving the man his number back.

"Oh come on why not?"

"Because you see that sexy brunette up ahead of me," Lilly asked pointing.

"Yeah what about her," he asked smirking.

"That's my girlfriend," Lilly grinned.

"No way," he grinned shaking his head.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe this," Lilly smirked walking up to Miley turning her around before smashing their mouths together in an almost bruising kiss sticking her tongue in the brunette's mouth, breaking apart when air became a necessity.

"Where did that come from," Miley exhaled trying to catch her breath.

"I just couldn't go another minute without having my lips on yours," Lilly exhaled.

"Well that and I just made the security guy extremely jealous," Lilly smirked hooking her right hand in Miley's back pocket before walking away looking back just in time to notice the guy's mouth drop.

Miley and Lilly arrived at the loading gate just as the plain was about to stop boarding. The lady at the desk inspected their tickets and Miley noticed the women held onto Lilly's hand a little too long, and gave her a small wink as they were walking away.

"Don't be jealous," Lily smiled walking through the tunnels.

"What?"

"That lady. She made you jealous because she winked at me."

"She did not make me jealous at all," Miley huffed.

"Yeah ok," Lilly laughed wrapping her left arm around Miley's waist.

"If you were jealous though I would tell you not to be, you wanna know why?"

"Why," Miley asked.

"Because the only girl on this planet that I'm even slightly interested in is you Miley Stewart," Lilly answered as a smile spread across Miley's face.

"Yeah I know I'm that good," Lilly grinned cockily getting a slap on the shoulder.

As they took their seats an announcement came on informing them that they were about to take off.

"Here's a fun fact about me," Lilly sighed.

"I extremely afraid of flying," she exhaled.

"What, Lilly then why did you book us this flight then."

"I wanted to do something special for you, and I'm not really afraid of flying I just really hate taking off," Lilly sighed.

"Hey calm down, here give me your hand," Miley instructed before leaning in and giving Lilly a slow sensual kiss, before sticking her hands inside the blondes shirt running her hands up and down her sides. Once they finally broke apart a few minutes later Lilly's eyes were closed in pleasure.

"Why'd you make me hold your hand if you were just going to kiss me," Lilly asked hazily.

"Are you saying you didn't want to hold my hand," Miley asked offended.

"Sweetheart I would hold anything you asked me to," Lilly sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter, because in case you haven't noticed we took off and you're not freaking out," Miley smirked.

"You're pretty smart Miley Stewart," Lilly smirked.

"So I've been told."

"Hey Miles," Lilly smiled.

"Yeah," Miley asked giving Lilly her full attention.

"I think I'm getting scared again."

"But I thought you said you only got scared during take-."

"Oh I get it that was just a lame excuse to get me to make out with you again."

"Maybe," Lilly shrugged shyly.

"All you had to do was ask," Miley smiled before fulfilling Lilly's request.

Miley then laid her head on Lilly's shoulder where she soon fell asleep.

Lilly soothed out her hair and gave her a small kiss on top of her head. Lilly then asked one of the flight attendants for a blanket once she noticed Miley shiver slightly. As Lilly stared at the brunette she couldn't help but ask herself how she got so lucky. While pondering her question the attendant came back with her blanket, and Lilly slowly wrapped it around Miley shoulders where she soon fell asleep also.

A long tedious amount of hours later Miley and Lilly had landed in their destination.

"I still think we should have joined that club," Miley sighed yawning.

"Miley you can't consider the mile high club an actual association," Lilly laughed.

"It would have been fun though."

"How about we join on the way back," Lilly whispered in Miley's ear.

"That's not funny because I know you're joking," Miley exhaled.

"I don't know, I could have a change of heart," Lilly smirked pulling Miley closer to her by her belt loops.

"You're b-bluffing," Miley stuttered as Lilly's breath slowly tickled her neck.

"Am I," Lilly questioned as she grabbed Miley's crotch, resulting in Miley's letting out a high squeal like moan.

"Lilly what has gotten into you," Miley groaned.

"Hopefully you," Lilly smirked as someone cleared their throat behind Lilly.

"M'excuser Madame," the man asked.

"Oui," Lilly responded.

"Mon nom est Benjamin. Je serai votre chauffeur pour votre voyage, et je vous prendrai à votre hôtel."

"Bien bien, mon nom est Lilly ceci est mon Miley d'amie. Mener la façon," Lilly responded smiling.

"Bien Lilly. Oh et par la façon votre amie est très jolie."

"Merci, et je sais."

Miley and Lilly were then led out to car as Benjamin their chauffeur closed the door.

"What did he say," Miley asked.

"Well he said his name is Benjamin, he's our chauffeur, and you're very pretty," Lilly smirked.

"Fun fact about me number two, I speak four languages, English, Spanish, French, and Italian."

"Really how do you say hello in Italian," Miley asked.

"Ciao."

"How do you say 'where are my pants' in French."

"Où mes pantalons sont?"

"How do you say 'I want you to stick your hot, wet fingers inside of me and fuck me until I can't walk' in Spanish," Miley asked before straddling Lilly.

"Deseo que atasque los dedos calientes y mojados dentro de mí y me joda untill yo no puedo andar," Lilly stuttered.

"You make me so horny baby," Miley groaned grinding her center into Lilly's.

"Not as horny as you make me baby," Lilly groaned as Miley unzipped her pants.

"It's so much hotter when you call me baby," Miley whispered before sticking her hands inside Lilly's underwear.

"You're so wet for me," Miley grinned rubbing her palm against Lilly's hot mound.

"Nous sommes ici," Benjamin stated before stopping the car.

"What's that mean," Miley asked.

"It means you have to take your hands out of my pants because we're at the hotel," Lily smiled.

"Already," Miley pouted zipping up Lilly's pants.

The car door then opened and Miley and Lilly hoped out. Miley started to walk inside but Benjamin held Lilly back for a moment.

"Au revoir. Oh et Manquer. Lilly. Votre amie elle est un chaton de sexe," Benjamin smirked getting back into the car.

"Yeah, but she's my sex kitten," Lilly smirked following Miley inside.

"Comment peux-je vous aider," the receptionist asked.

"J'ai une réservation pour deux pour Lilly Truscott," Lilly answered as the bell hop came to escort them to their room.

"This is amazing Lilly," Miley smiled after the bell boy had delivered them to their room and Lilly tipped him graciously.

"Anything for my number one girl," Lilly smiled.

"Well it's 3:30 in the afternoon," Miley stated.

"Do you still want breakfast," Miley asked.

"Of course I'm starving," Lilly smiled picking up the telephone.

"Do you want something baby," Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you," Miley answered.

Lilly then felt Miley come up from behind her and set the phone down. Miley snaked her arms around Lilly's stomach and unbuttoned her pants.

"Miley don't. I barely even know yo-"

"You know me well enough," Miley cut off swooping Lilly's hair to the left side of her neck. Miley then began to plant butterfly kisses on her neck before slipping her underwear down.

"You get so wet for me so fast," Miley chuckled before plunging a finger inside the blonde. Lilly let out an un-expecting yelp of surprise before throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"Its b-been a w-while," Lilly stuttered.

Miley started a slow and steady rhythm bobbing her finger in and out of the blonde.

"Baby you're going to have to move a little bit faster than that," Lilly moaned.

"Oh like this," Miley smirked before adding a second finger moving her fingers faster.

"Y-yeah like that," Lilly grunted.

As soon as the words came out of Lilly's mouth Miley's phone started to ring. Miley let out a groan of disappointment.

"This will just be one second," Miley sighed before answering her phone.

"WHAT," she snapped.

"What happened?"

"H-how," Miley asked before bursting into tears. As soon as the firs tear fell Lilly was right by her side.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALL DOWN. I DON'T CARE HOW MINOR THE INJURY IS IT'S STILL A BIG DEAL," Miley yelled through her tears.

"Miley what's going on," Lilly asked patiently.

"Y-you were supposed to take care of him. That's all I ever asked you to do was take care of him and you fucked that up like you do everything," Miley hiccupped snapping her phone shut.

"What's wrong Miley," Lilly asked.

"He's hurt," Miley sobbed.

"Who," Lilly asked.

"Adam."

"Who's Adam Miley?"

"H-he's my son."

A/N 2: Were you expecting that because I definitely wasn't.

Songs featured in this chapter- Maroon 5-Hands All Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Maroon 5, or the album / song Hands All Over.


	6. Rumour Has It

A/N: I'm so sorry this isn't up sooner but I figured since it's my birthday I should give you all a treat! I didn't really have time to check this so I'm sorry if anything is misspelled. This chapter is named after a song of Adele's new-ish album, 21. It's amazing!

Fire Fighting For Love

Chapter 6

Rumour Has It

Eight hours after Miley had received the call in Paris she and Lilly were back home in Lilly's car racing to the hospital. Miley was chewing away at her fingernails, and bouncing her leg up and down in the passenger seat. They hadn't really talked since Lilly had booked them a flight back. Lilly took her right hand off the steering wheel and peeled Miley's hand out of her mouth and interlocked their fingers together. She slowly caressed Miley's palm giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Sooner than later they were at the hospital, and Miley jumped out of the still the moving car scaring the life out of Lilly. The blonde tried to keep up with Miley but found it hard at the pace Miley was going. Miley then walked by the receptionist desk.

"He's in exam room 235 Dr. Stewart," the nurse at the desk stated sadly.

"Thank you Stacy," Miley smiled politely Lilly right behind her.

Miley burst into the room and went straight over to the small little boy on the bed.

"Oh my little angel I'm so sorry," Miley sobbed wrapping the little boy in a bone crushing hug.

"Mom I'm fine," the little boy giggled.

"You scared me," Miley sniffled.

"I just fell on my arm. Its fine it doesn't even hurt anymore. Besides dad says women find cast sexy," he grinned.

"Well your dad says a lot of things," Miley sighed ruffling his brown hair.

"I'm right here you know," Jake grumbled.

"Here little man I got this for you," he smiled giving the little boy an ice cream cone.

"Jake he doesn't need ice cream its 12:00 at night. He should be asleep anyway," Miley sighed.

"I took a nap, I'll be fine," the little boy smiled.

"Miley," the doctor stated.

"He'll be free to go first thing in the morning. If you and Mr. Ryan want to sign his release papers I have them at the receptionist desk."

"Thank you John," Miley smiled leaving the room followed by Jake.

"Who are you," the little boy asked.

"Who are you," Lilly countered.

"I asked you first," the little boy smirked.

"Lilly Truscott," Lilly smiled shaking the little boy's hand.

"Adam Noah Stewart. I'm five and a half years old. Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"How do you know my mom?"

"She's a friend of mine," Lilly answered.

"Are you the reason my mom's been so smiley and happy lately."

"Maybe," Lilly smiled.

"Come sit down," Adam asked patting the spot in front of him.

Lilly smirked but decided to sit down Indian-style in front of the young boy.

"Look I know your dating my mom, any idiot can figure that out, but I'm going to cut you some slack because I like you, so tell me about yourself," Adam stated.

"You just met me," Lilly stated questionably.

"Would you rather I hate you?"

Outside Miley and Jake were signing some of Adam's release papers.

"Look Jake I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier," Miley sighed.

"No problem," Jake laughed.

"I don't blame you. You heard Adam was in the hospital and freaked out. I can understand that."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, what took you so long to get here," Jake asked.

"Oh I was in Paris."

"Paris, Texas?"

"No, but I asked that question to. I was in Paris, France."

"Why?"

"A friend took me."

"Is that the friend that you walked in with?"

"Yes. Her name's Lilly."

"I hope she can make you happy. Happier than I ever did," Jake sighed.

"I left Adam some clothes to wear out of here by his bed. Tell him I'll see him later will ya," Jake asked, and with that he left.

Miley sighed sadly before walking back into Adam's room just in time to hear a heated discussion.

"Are you on something? Spider man is 1,000 times better than stupid Batman," Adam yelled.

"What. All Spider man does is shoot stupid webs out of his hands. Batman actually fights with real hand-made weapons," Lilly countered.

"Mom your girlfriend is crazy. If she wasn't so pretty and nice I wouldn't know what you saw in her," Adam sighed.

Miley slightly chuckled.

"What have you two been talking about," Miley asked going to sit by Adam on his bed.

"Lilly's trying to help me to get Isabel Sawyer to go out with me."

"Who's Isabel Sawyer," Miley asked.

"A girl in my class, she has a total crush on me, so Monday I was going to ask her out for ice cream."

"And just what advice did Lilly give you," Miley questioned.

"She told me bring her some flowers, you know how women like junk like that, and to be really polite, like open doors for her and pull put her chair, stuff men don't do anymore, and to compliment her. She said that I'll have her sacked in no time. I don't know what 'sacked' means though."

"Lilly," Miley scolded.

"What. He's five years old going on fifty. He's like Superman but his kryptonite is ice cream and gummy bears. We were talking and it just slipped out."

"Oh someone is in trouble," Adam teased.

"I think you need to go to bed," Miley sighed patting Adam's head.

"But I'm not even tired," Adam yawned.

"Yeah that's why you're yawning," Miley smiled. The brunette slowly petted Adam's head and sang him a lullaby and within minutes he was asleep.

"Thanks for keeping him company while I was gone babe," Miley grinned walking over to the chair Lilly was in before leaning in to kiss her, but Miley was surprised when the blonde grabbed her shoulders intercepting their kiss.

"Miley what did you think I mean when I said I didn't want to have sex until we knew each other better," Lilly asked.

"That you didn't want to have sex until we knew each other better?"

"Exactly, I wanted to know what was your favorite color, what kind of music you like, do you prefer jeans or sweatpants, has a human being come out of you in the last decade?"

"Your upset about that aren't you?"

"Uh let me think. My girlfriend lied to me about having a kid. That's not just something you easily forgive."

"I never lied to you about Adam you never asked if I had a kid. So technically it wasn't a lie."

"Oh so now we're ruling on technicalities. Miley you should have told me. It's not like I was going to leave you just because you had a child."

"Most people would have," Miley sighed.

"Miley I'm not most people," Lilly sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We might have only known each other for a few weeks but I thought you had at least that much faith in me that you would be smart enough to know I would have still liked you."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"No Miley. I'm not calling you dumb. Although for a doctor you sure don't seem to have a lot of common sense."

"You know you have to give me some benefit of the doubt. I was going to tell you about Sam today. But then you came by and said we were going to Paris, and I just was scared. I haven't dated anyone since Adam was born, and then you came along with your charm, and your good looks and I couldn't help but like you. I'm sorry, I know I should have told you about Sam a long time ago but I was afraid that we would just have a fling and you would go onto another girl the minute you found out about Adam. Then I found out how sweet you were, and how kind you really were, and I knew that maybe we could have a future together. Do you forgive me?"

"You really think I'm charming and good looking," Lilly asked shyly.

"Is that really all you got out of that apology," Miley asked and Lilly then nodded her head beaming.

"Then yes I think you're the most good looking person I've ever met," Miley grinned.

"If you weren't so pretty and nice I wouldn't know what I saw in you," Lilly smiled motioning for Miley to come closer.

"I'm sorry," Lilly sighed after pulling Miley into a hug and burying her face in Miley's shoulder.

"No I'm sorry," Miley grinned rubbing her hands up and down the blondes back.

"Is there anything else I should know about you," Lilly asked leaning up to press a kiss on Miley's forehead.

"Anymore kids running around, maybe a meth lab in your basement," Lilly smiled.

"No and no," Miley laughed.

"I presume you're going to stay here with Adam?"

"Yeah," Miley sighed.

"You can go home if you'd like."

"If you're staying then I'm staying," Lilly smirked.

"No, I don't want you to feel obligated to stay."

"Miley Stewart I love you, which means everything that's important to you is important to me, and if that little boy is your top priority then he's my top priority."

"You love me," Miley asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Miley Stewart I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh I love you to," Miley beamed leaning up to kiss Lilly.

"Really," Lilly asked giddily.

"Yes I love you so much," Miley shrieked as Lilly picked her up and spun her around in her arms.

"Tell me about him," Lilly asked.

"Who," Miley asked.

"Adam. I want to know about him. If I'm going to get him to love me then I need to know what he likes."

"Awww you want him to love you," Miley smiled.

"Honey just be yourself and he'll love you as much as I do," Miley smiled.

"What if he doesn't like me though? I mean I would technically be the new step-dad in town, and no one likes the step-dad. I mean he has a father I don't even matter," Lilly rambled.

"Lilly, sweetheart he's five. Just buy him toys and play with him and you'll be fine."

"That sounds easy enough," Lilly sighed.

"Why don't we go to bed, since it's three in the morning," Miley smiled.

"It has been a long day," Lilly smirked.

Miley asked one of the doctors for a cot, and they lay down together soon falling asleep.

"Say it again," Miley requested while fighting exhaustion.

"I love you," Lilly smiled before they soon fell asleep.

Miley didn't awake again until one in the afternoon. The loud theme of Spectacular Spider-Man woke her from her rest and she then realized she was alone.

"It's about time you woke up momma," Adam grinned sitting up in bed.

"Hey little man," Miley smiled.

"How's your arm," Miley asked concerned running a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Its fine mom," Adam grinned.

"I'm going to try and get everyone in my class to sign it, especially Isabel because Lilly says it makes me look tough yet vulnerable."

"Hey Adam can I ask you a question," Miley asked.

"Sure."

"How do you feel about Lilly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like having her around?"

"She plays with me and watches cartoons with me what's not too like?"

"That's what I said," Miley grinned.

"Besides she makes you happy and you haven't been happy in a long time, so she's okay in my book."

"What do you mean I haven't been happy in a long time?"

"Well you're happy but you're lonely all the time."

"I am not lonely all the time."

"Mom you talk to yourself, like full blown conversations, all the time," Adam groaned making Miley smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I have been a little lonely," Miley sighed.

"That's why I think Lilly's good for you," Adam smiled.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are wise beyond your years," Miley asked.

"Maybe once or twice," Adam shrugged as his stomach rumbled.

"You hungry," Miley asked hopping off the bed just as Lilly walked through the door.

"Good morning," she smiled giving Miley a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you guys might be hungry since the food here is absolutely terrible so I swung by McDonalds and picked up some food."

"What'd you get me," Adam asked.

"Adam," Miley scolded.

"Oh sorry, thank you Lilly, what'd you get me."

"No problem Adam," Lilly smiled.

"I got you a happy meal."

"Chicken nugget or cheeseburger," Adam asked.

"Cheeseburger of course," Lilly scoffed.

"My favorite," Adam smiled reaching out to grab his bag.

"I got you a coffee," Lilly stated handing the brunette her cup.

"Thank you babe," Miley smiled leaning in to kiss the blonde.

"Miley," Lilly sighed stopping the kiss.

"We're in front of a child don't you think that's a little inappropriate?"

"Aww you're so cute, you are going to be a good parent any day now," Miley cooed taking a sip of her coffee and quickly kissing Lilly on the cheek.

"Can you guys leave yet," Lilly asked blushing.

"Yeah we're getting ready to go now," Miley smirked putting Adam into his street clothes that Jake had left.

"Ok well I have to get back to the station."

"Really? But you just got here," Miley pouted.

"Yeah, and it's Saturday who works on Saturday," Adam whined.

"Calm down I'm only going to be there for a few minutes I just have to pick up some paperwork."

It had been about two months since Lilly had found out about Adam. Her leg was now fully healed and she, Miley and Adam were pulling up at the fire station.

"Sorry about the no backseat situation buddy," Lilly sighed taking her keys out of the ignition.

"It's cool," Adam grinned running inside.

"Adam," Miley screamed after him.

"Calm down he'll be fine," Lilly soothed.

"I guess I should probably trade this in for something more practical," Lilly grinned squinting at the sunlight.

"Lilly you don't have to do that," Miley sighed.

"No I might as well if I'm going to be a soccer mom. He does play soccer right?"

"Yeah," Miley giggled.

"He plays soccer."

"Good. I guess we have that in common," Lilly smirked bringing Miley closer to her by wrapping her arms around her waist.

"You play soccer?"

"Four years in high school. Our team made it to the championship three consecutive years, I scored the winning goal my senior year, so I guess you could say I play," Lilly sighed capturing Miley in a kiss.

"Oh," Miley laughed against Lilly's lips.

"You are just so modest aren't you?"

"You know you love it about me," Lilly grinned.

"Among other things," Miley moaned as she encapsulated her mouth with Lilly's.

Just as the make out session started to get interesting the duo felt themselves being blasted with an obnoxious amount of water.

"Nailed 'em," Adam laughed atop of the fire truck giving Oliver a high five.

"Adam Noah Stewart, get down here this instant," Miley scolded.

"Oh she used all three names you're definitely in trouble," Oliver laughed helping Adam down.

"Wish me luck," Adam cringed walking towards his soaking wet mother.

"Get in the car," Miley sighed as Adam hung his head and started to open the door.

"Hey," Lilly whispered.

"If you give her the puppy dog eyes, and bat your eyelashes she'll let you off easy," Lilly grinned.

"Thanks Lilly," he grinned shutting the door.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him," Miley groaned shaking her head.

"Look on the bright side," Lilly stated.

"What's the bright side?"

"I don't know I thought you'd finish that statement," Lilly shrugged.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your car while mine is in the shop."

"No problem," Lilly smirked opening the door for Miley.

"You want to come by for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Lilly grinned giving Miley a peck on the lips.


End file.
